Generally, a commercial laundry room machine means a laundry room machine in a laundry room for providing self-laundry service, which has a payment device such as a coin drop assembly and a card reader. Such a commercial laundry room machine may be a coin-operated washer, a coin-operated dryer, or an all-in-one coin-operated washer and dryer. A laundry room includes a plurality of laundry room machines.
Accordingly, it is required to manage the laundry room and the laundry room machines. In order to effectively and efficiently manage a plurality of the laundry room machines and the laundry room, it is required not only to manage the operating information of the laundry room machines but also to control operators. Also, the laundry room machines must be protected from malicious attacks by customers. For example, the laundry room machines must be protected from being used for free or the operating conditions of the laundry room machine must be prevented from being changed by customers. In order to protect and prevent the laundry room machine from such malicious attacks, the laundry room machine must support a predetermined protection in physical and software manner.